


Matching Costumes

by shimmeringswift



Series: Holidays With The Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween-Based prompt from a-little-piece-of-rage-and-love on tumblr: I'm lame and I can't think of a prompt but I need some halloween-themed Sabriel in my life today so if you can think of something that'd be awesome!</p><p>OR</p><p>The one wear Sam and Gabriel argue over Halloween Costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one of my Halloween drabbles for a-little-piece-of-rage-and-love on tumblr. :) It's fluff and stuff. Find me here on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glassslippersonmytodolist
> 
> I accept prompts on tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Gabriel, there’s no way I’m wearing that.” Sam shook his head at the archangel who was holding up a couple’s costume. He didn’t mind dressing up with Gabriel, even though he wasn’t fond of Halloween, but the costumes that his lover kept offering were nothing short of highly inappropriate. The current one Gabriel was holding up was wear the girl was dressed as a socket, and the guy was dressed as- Well, you can take a guess. 

The archangel frowned and put the costume back on the rack. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You know, Sammo, I’d almost think you didn’t want to dress up for Halloween.”

“I don’t mind dressing up for Halloween, Gabriel, but you only suggest the costumes with some form of a sexual innuendo!” He sighed, rubbing his temples. “Let’s just find something appropriate, please. I’m not wearing something that screams sex to a Halloween party.”

“I don’t see you making any suggestions.” Gabriel pointed out. 

“Suggestions? Okay, fine. There’s ketchup and mustard, Batman and Robin, Ghostbusters, Mario and Luigi, Dumb and Dumber, a lock and key, and, um, there’s uh,” Sam fumbled for another costume idea. “Peanutbutter and jelly!”

Gabriel huffed in response. “Let’s take a break and go get some lunch. You’re making me hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” He muttered. Sam pulled his keys out of his pocket, glad to be leaving the Halloween store. “Chinese sound okay?” 

“Chinese is fine.” Gabriel nodded as they walked towards the entrance of the store. As they walked through the parking lot and to the car. Gabriel threw his arm around Sam’s waist with a mischievous grin. “I know exactly what we should be to the party, Sammich.”

“Why do I think that I’m really not going to like this?” Sam sighed.

~!~

When Charlie’s Halloween party came around on Saturday, Sam felt entirely embarrassed by his costume. He looked himself over in the mirror before turning to Gabriel. “Do I really have to wear this?”

“I like seeing your face turn all red like that, Sam. It’s a good color on you.” Sam rubbed his face and shook his head. Gabriel slung his plastic shotgun up onto his shoulder. He adjusted the camouflage baseball cap on his head with a grin. “The party is in fifteen minutes, no turning back now.”

“I can’t believe this is the one costume we agreed on. I look ridiculous.”

“You look cute.” Gabriel went up on his tiptoes to fix the antlers placed on Sam’s head. “The moose to my hunter.”

“Yeah, but-” Sam shuffled his feet, glancing at his moose costume in the mirror again.

“No buts, Sammoose. The only 'but' I want is yours walking out that door and getting in the car.” He slapped Sam’s rear, causing the taller to jump. “Let’s go.”

Sam grumbled something under his breath, but allowed himself to be led out of the motel room by Gabriel. They had a Halloween party to go to after all.


End file.
